Living and Existing
by justmetoo
Summary: Set during season 3, obviously pre-ending, sort of alternate ending really as I don't want them to be dead. A date, then discovering the difference between living and existing.
1. The Date

Living and Existing

Rating:R

Disclaimer: Not mine!

AN: Avid Reader extremely rare author. Just couldn't get this out of my head. Alternative last part of series 3. No mad obsession over Sam Tyler etc. Enjoy. Anyone interested in Betaing future Chapters let me know.

A2A

"I am Gene Hunt, DCI Gene Hunt, sheriff of my domain, rough, tough and ...ugh I look like a twat".Gene examined himself in the mirror trying to compose himself, but only succeeding in feeling a fool.

He stood in a three piece suit finished with a bow tie, not his usual choice of clothing. But tonight was different, tonight he hoped would be his last first date, tonight he was taking Bollinger Knickers herself to dinner.

Continuing his conversation with himself Gene exclaimed "Right, lets get this show on the road!" while grabbing his car keys and swinging them around his index finger.

His journey to Luigi's was swift as ever, but unlike most evenings tonight he would not be partaking in the little Italian's experimental cuisine. Tonight he and Alex were heading to the west end for something hopefully more palatable. He couldn't wait to see her, he had envisioned her in every possible outfit since 3pm yesterday when she suggested the date, and every possibility from boiler suit to corset left him with a serious problem in the trouser department.

Just as Gene shoved open his door and uncurled himself from the drivers seat Alex emerged from the street door of her flat. As his eyes drank her in Gene was momentarily relieved there was a shiny red car between them. She truly was a goddess. Hair in a side parting and slicked down. Smoky, sexy eyes on a perfect face and one helluva dress. Emerald green, it looked like it was made of liquid the way it moved over every curve, low at the neck and down to her ankles except for one killer split straight up her right leg stopping mere inches from her hip bone. Gene briefly wondered how he could eat his dinner if he were sitting on his hands, for that would surely be the only way he could stop them from exploring that split. He quickly shook away the following images of her slowing feeding him as it only heightened his discomfort.

As she emerged Alex swallowed the nerves of the last few days and prayed for the reaction she needed. She was not disappointed. As Gene looked her up and down his face went from shocked to dumbfounded to unmistakably aroused, ending with that cocky smirk she loved so much. Perfect. Confidence restored she started towards the car making sure to add an extra wiggle to her step.

Settling into her seat Alex was amused to find that Gene still had not moved. Leaning over his seat she called out to him through the open door. " When you're ready Guv!".

Snapping out of his temporary black out Gene stepped back and got into the car with a swagger. "Let's get going then Bolly, I guess I'll soon find out how posh your knickers are cos if you walk the right way half of London will know."

"That's assuming I'm wearing any at all isn't it" Alex's smirk was unmistakable as Genes disappeared with a slight groan. "Best get going before you ruddy kill me then." With that Gene revved the engine and took off across London.

The journey was silent but for the occasional bark at other drivers and traffic lights, and Alex's sharp intake of breath that followed a couple of near misses.

When at the restaurant Gene parked up across the street and rushed around to open Alex's door. Both fully aware that this unusual display of chivalry was simply to ensure he got to watch her legs emerge from her dress as she emerged from the car. Both pleased with the show they walked arm in arm towards the restaurant.

Throughout the meal Gene was acutely aware that every other man in the room was wondering why she was with him. But as she focused her attention on him he felt himself relax and enjoy his time with her.

Two hours later they emerged fully sated by their meals and considerably more relaxed than when they went in. Two bottles of good wine, great food and each other had already made for a good evening, however they both were reluctant to end the night so soon. "Regents Park is at the end of this road, feel like a walk?"

Gene looked at her with a real smile, "why not! this is an evening of firsts after all."

"Firsts?"

"First time I've worn a bloody monkey suit, first time I've paid £50 for a bottle of plonk, first time I've seen that dress" Gene gave her an appreciative glance "and first time I've gone fer a walk in the park with a woman."

Alex laughed as they made for the the park. "No way, I'll bet Casanova Hunt has taken half the women in Manchester for a walk in the park."

Smiling still Genes response continued the flirty banter "Not me Bolls. My Ma always taught me that the girls who wanted to go fer a walk in the park were not the right kinda girl for me."

"So what are you trying to say about me then?"

"Hmmm I don't know, but I'm willing to risk it if the stories from my mates about what happens are true."

For another hour they wandered around the southern edge of the park leaning into each other and talking about their awkward teenage dating experiences. When they got back to the car Gene took the return journey at a more restrained pace and Alex deliberately crossed her legs giving Gene a view of her leg from toe to hip. While his hand resting on the gear stick itched with the need to touch her.

As the Quattro pulled up at Alex's door both were aware that any member of the team could come out of Luigi's at any moment and ruin their moment. "So, thank you Gene. Tonight has been...Perfect." She leant over and placed a delicate kiss low on his cheek close to the corner of his mouth. Gene blew out a long breath and continued to look into her eyes. "You don't half make it tough to be a gentleman Bolls."

"Who said I wanted a gentleman?"

With that they both leapt from the car and made their way as quickly and quietly up the stairs as they could. When they got the the landing outside of Alex's door Gene could wait no longer and pressed her backwards into the door her mouth with his own. After several minutes While still kissing feverishly Gene tore a hand from her body, took the key from her hand and unlocked the door walking Alex backwards until he was able to kick the door closed behind them.

AN: End of Chapter 1. Continue?


	2. The Promised Land

Chapter 2

AN: Your reviews made me smile. Thank you. On with the show...

Gene was in heaven, he had to be, it was the only explanation. He had Alex Drake pinned up against wall of her living room his hands so far up her silky dress the skirts were pooling around his shoulders.

He had already discovered that yes she did wear very posh and very tiny knickers and he intended to find out if she was, in his mind the epitome of a posh bird, did the bra match the drawers?

Their kissing had developed from what he felt was a fairly full on snog on the landing to what now resembled lunch in a cannibals kingdom. Mouths, lips, tongues taking in whatever they could. He couldn't get enough, He never understood why blokes, even posh ones drank champagne, well if this is what Bolly tastes like he'll never drink beer again!

Her hands ranged from his shoulders to his neck, face and hair. Any attempts to move lower were blocked by his own arms as they made a very deliberate journey north from her ankles. As his hands moved past her knees Alex had jumped a little, and Gene had pulled away fearing she wanted to stop. Her smile told him he was thankfully wrong. So instead he looked at her bewildered "What's wrong?"

"Ticklish!"

Gene slowly blew out a breath for the second time that evening and in a somewhat strangled voice "hmmm...noted Bolly! Now where were we?" With a growl he grasped her by the thighs and let his hands and mouth continue their previous pursuits.

He glided his fingertips up her sides and his thumbs reached out towards the underside of her bra. He ran his thumbs along the wire of her bra with some reverence and made to dip his thumbs under the lace to caress the delicate flesh below when he leapt of he and across the room. "Christ alive Bolly what is that racket?"

As she disintegrated into giggles Alex gasped "It's just...ha ha ha...it's just...ha...my new phone..ha"

"Well why the fuck does it sound like a reject for an air raid warning?"

"It's called a novelty phone, see lips! and wait til you hear the crazy frog!"

"Crazy what? You daft tart"

"You will know it when you hear it, trust me"

As Alex leant over to answer the phone Gene took a gentle grasp of her wrist,

"So despite my near heart attack over it is answering the ruddy phone really more important than where my hands were headed?"

With that Alex gave first the phone, then Gene a wry smile before crossing her arms over her body, grasping her dress and pulling it over her head, and flinging it at Gene. She held he arms up in a tah dah gesture and raised her eyebrows as he caught the dress.

"Well fuck-a-duck-a-doo-dah" With that said Gene leapt back towards her and took great pleasure in noting that yes Alex Drake was a proper posh bird! Again both took great pleasure in Gene running his hands up the back of Alex's thighs until he took a firm grasp of her buttocks, pleasingly not concealed by the little knickers that she wore. Alex threw her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his hips as she pulled him closer to her. With his mouth exploring all that was within reach he held he firmly against him and made off in the direction of her bedroom.

He only thought he was in heaven before. On top of Bolly, in only her lacy black undies with the dark green bows while she bit and liked across his neck and wiggled like an adder with fleas. Oh yes he was definitely getting to the good stuff now. He leant back to allow her to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt, pleased to find that this gave him ample opportunity to explore her bra covered breasts with his hands.

As she delved into his newly opened shirt with her hands and mouth he managed with some fumbling to undo the clasp of her bra. He drew his fingers around the outside of her bra as once again her phone bleated its ungodly tune.

"RIGHT" Gene pulled himself away from Alex, and in three long strides and one sharp yank the phone cord dangled in his hand.

Once again Alex struggled to hide her amusement at his irritation with her phone. As she grinned at him from her bed Gene pursed his lips to ensure his own smile did not escape and peeled off his waistcoat as he made his way back to her.

As Gene leant forward to resume his place over her, Alex sat up abruptly and pushed at his hips until he stood before her. With a wicked gleam in her eye Alex ran her fingertips around his waist and fingered his belt buckle. Gene drew in a breath as he looked at the ceiling briefly and back to her eyes when he felt the belt loosen on his waist. She licked her lips in a gesture so deliberate and cliché they both laughed as she unbuttoned his trousers and fingered the zip looking for the pull that would release the ever tightening trousers from his body. As she pulled it down they both started as an intense pounding on the door was followed by Ray Carling's insistent and demanding cry "Guv, Guv, you there, GUV"

"Fer fucks sake!"

"Shh he'll hear you." Alex whispered as she made to pull on her pyjamas that had been on the bedroom chair. "I'll get rid of him, don't worry"

Alex attempted to deal with what could only be described as her hair situation as she made her way to her door that was shaking from the relentless pounding from the other side of the door.

Pulling the door open a foot with some force Alex both Yelled at whispered

"RAY, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to piss off the entire street or just me?"

"Sorry Mam, I need the Guv"

Pulling her best innocent face Alex quietly asked "what makes you think he is here?"

"Well the Quattro is outside and he's not downstairs or in the station"

Alex huffed a breath and cast Ray an impatient look.

"Look Mam, it's important. A girl has been shot, found on an old barge belonging to Arthur Layton down by the old power station."

At the mention of that name Alex's heart began to pound in a way much different to the way Gene had a few minutes earlier, could it be the same same barge? Her barge?

"Uhhh ok! Right! Look you and Chris take one of the station cars down there and me and the Guv will get there as soon as...ok?"

"Right Mam see you down there!"

AN: Another little short one, sorry but work is a bit mad and i'm still kinda new to this. Thanks again for reviews.


	3. Bloody, Poxy, Flaming Carling

AN: Your review have been so kind. This one is a bit different hope you still like.

Chapter 3 Bloody, Poxy, Flaming Carling

Alex closed the door as Ray turned away and leant her forehead against the doorframe.

"Bloody, poxy, flaming Carling, I should shoot the bastard."

Alex huffed a breath and turned her head to look at him through the open bedroom door while still rested on the frame. "His timing has been better!"

"It has!" there was a softness and a sense of melancholy to Gene's tone. Sensing his concern Alex approached him as he sat on her bed, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him towards her to rest his head against her tummy.

"Lets go, get this sorted and then get right back here. This is just a little break Gene. I'm not here because I'm drunk, we had one bottle between us! I'm not here because I got carried away! I'm here because I want to be, I want to be with you! So lets go get the scum off our patch then get back here as soon as, because I need at least the whole weekend in this flat with you."

Gene ran his hand around her waist and pulled on her until she sat astride him, he buried his face in her neck and placed a hot kiss below her ear, inhaling deeply "Thank you Alex", he patted he on the arse and they both stood facing each other. "Best make ourselves decent and get down to the scene then." Gene stated as he started to button his shirt. "So what you planning to put on then?" he asked without even trying to hide his smirk.

"You just go sort your clothes out in the living room and I will be out in two minutes."

He looked at her aghast, "What?... I don't get to watch?"

"Nope, a girl has got to have some secrets!"

"What do you mean woman?... I've seen the good stuff now and the stuff on the outside is hardly a secret."

"Well if you want to keep thinking that tight jeans are sexy then you do not want to see me getting into them."

"Right then, I'll wait in the living room then, so long as I get to take 'em off you then you can put 'em on on your own."

Before she could even react he was in the living room with the door closed behind him.

She laughed softly before pulling on her super skinny jeans and a suitably low cut and inappropriate top. Slicking her hair back to its style at the start of the night and repairing mascara and lipstick. Sure enough in two minutes she opened the door to the living room and found Gene looking daringly sexy with the top two buttons undone and the waistcoat ditched in favour of just the shirt and jacket combo.

"Well shit, let's get this sorted before I have to go to the hospital with a severe case of blue balls." He tossed the car keys in the air and opened the door for Alex.

Quietly pleased at his response she shimmied out the door making sure to brush her arm against the front of his trousers as she passed. The loud groan confirmed he did not appreciate her timing.

They both slid into the quattro and took off across east London at break-neck speed. As they approached the old power station Alex closed her eyes and saw the 2008 version of the Tate Modern before her with Layton holding a gun on Molly. Snapping her eyes open and shaking her head she looked out to see this side of London ablaze with the blue flashing lights of police panda cars and the faded yellow cavalier that suggested Fenchurch's finest were in residence.

They pulled up as the ambulance pulled away, and Ray bounded across the waste ground to her. "Alright Guv, Mam, victim just left in an ambulance, sent Chris with her, keep an eye you know." With added wink. "Poor tyke only a young un twelve or fourteen or so. Shot in the head, she's alive but I don't know how bad it is. Found by a fisherman packing stuff away, he says Layton owns the boat and he saw him wi' a gun about ten this morning getting into his car over there." Ray pointed back towards the swarm of Panda cars. "She was found down 'ere." Ray climbed aboard and headed towards the front.

During Ray's surprisingly thorough update Alex blanked out... Shot in the head? Here? On Layton's boat? Could she do this?

Gene threw Alex a quizzical look and gestured to the boat, "Are we going for a lookylou then or what?"

Snapping out of it "uh oh ah yeah sure lets go!"

Quietly "You OK Bolls?

"Yeah...just...just wanna get out of here!"

His lusty look suggested he didn't get it. "Me too Bolls me too."

The boat was as filthy and disgusting as she had remembered, and was now adorned by a large pool of dark, congealed blood.

"Right Bolls lets go talk to this fisherman, Ray if anyone touches this place before forensics get here your knackers will go on display on Luigi's bar in a pickling jar."

AN: Very short one, but the next bit I want to go together...i think. So hope you liked it.


	4. Interview

AN: Some of you probably see where I'm headed with this. One of the non M rated chapters but they are coming (literally) before too long. Apologies for not posting in the past few days but work was calling.

Chapter 4 Interview

As they walked across the area of wasteland away from Ray and towards a Large man, appeared to be in this early 50's, balding and looking distinctly out of place amongst the crowd on young uniformed officers supposedly manning the perimeter of the scene.

Leaning into Alex and using a low voice Gene said "Now Bolls, I know over weight old blokes are your thing, but if you flirt with this bloke it wont look good if I have to shoot him!"

His manner and banter helped her to relax somewhat. Smiling she whispered back "Well he does appear to have it all, but you know it's the blonde hair that really get me going. I guess I have to settle with handcuffing you to my bed for the rest of the weekend."

Gene just had time for a low appreciative groan before they approached the man in question.

"Mr Thomas?" The affirmative nod confirmed Gene had the right man.

"I am DCI Hunt and this is my colleague DI Drake." Both noticed the appreciative body scan Mr Thomas gave Alex as she was introduced. Pursing his lips Gene continued.

"Mr Thomas can you start with this morning and talk us through what happened today?"

"Ok, well that bloke Layton hangs about round here a fair bit there have always been rumours about what he is doin but 'round here we all get on with our own business. This mornin was the first time I noticed anything illegal like. He came walkin along here tucking a gun into the front of his trousers. He knew I saw it and he just stopped and stared at me til I got on my boat. I was shittin myself mate."

"So you see a dodgy bastard concealing a gun about his person and you just get on a boat an sail away all bloody day?"

"I thought he was gonna shoot me, I didn..."

"Sorry Mr Thomas please continue." Alex interrupted. Mr Thomas gave Gene a wary look before carrying on " Yeah, so...I thought he was gonna shoot me, so I thought i'd get outta there. Most of the time anybody sees Layton at the dockyard it either dawn or tea time, so it was unusual seein him at nine in the mornin anyway. When I waent out I saw Layton still hanging about for a while, so I thought it'd be better to stay out on the river til well after tea time to make sure he was gone."

Alex gave an encouraging nod even though she could sense Gene's impatience.

"When I got back I packed up, I dunno why, but I had been wonderin about the gun, so I went over to Laytons boat, and it gave me the creeps, just as I was about to walk away I heard her. This little rattley groan. I went over and theas when I saw er. Poor little mite in a school uniform and blood pourin outta her head. I tried talkin to her but she was out of it, so I ran down the road to the phone box and called the ambulance, and then the police came too."

A young constable approached them "Sorry Sir, Mam, Sergeant Carling said to say forensics are her."

Gene clapped his hands together "Great. Mr Thomas pass on your details to the constable here and make sure your are bloody well there and not in the middle of the river when I want to talk to you!"

Mr Thomas and the constable responded simultaneously "Yes Sir"

Gene rested his hand against Alex's elbow as the negotiated their way across the rough terrain back towards the stinking barge. The reality of where they were once again struck Alex and she stumbled a little. Gene managed to grasp at her arm and pull her back towards him before she fell over, and the shock of her near miss seemed to reawaken her from the images of being here in 2008.

Ray stomped about on the dock smoking furiously until they approached at which point he tossed the cigarette into the river and went to greet them.

"Guv, Mam, get much outta him?"

"Pretty much what you told us Ray, we can go for the details in the morning. He's a bit passed himself right now." Alex responded.

Gene just huffed. "Anything outta forensics yet Raymundo?"

"They've just got here Guv, found a school scarf covered in blood, its over there." Both Gene and Alex glanced over at the clear plastic bag containing the severely bloodstained grey and red school scarf.

Alex's sense of unease increased exponentially. "Oh please God no."

Both her companions looked at her as though she were mad. "Bolls?"

"Keys" Alex held out her hand to Gene.

"Of the Quattro?...No bloody lik..."

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAR KEYS"

…...

AN: Once again apologies for the long delay. I hope you haven't all forgotten my liitle story!


	5. Discovery

AN: Thank you all for your patience. I know where I want to go and the key moments, its the details and the bits in between holding me up. Anyway...

Chapter 5 Discovery

"Wherever we're going I'm bloody drivin!" Gene stated firmly but not with his usual anger at such a display of impertinence. Desperate to leave Alex accepted this and headed towards the car. Gene jogged to catch up fully aware that this was not a time to let bravado cause a delay. Bolly was a woman on a mission and he had long since learned to go with it when she had this kind of epiphany. Gene shouted back from the side of the car. "Raymond I am holding you personally responsible for this crime scene while I am gone. No fuck ups, understood."

"Guv." With a nod and a gulp as the quattro flashed away in the opposite direction.

Gene knew to move as quickly as possible. As they shot down the road he chanced a glance at Alex. Her agitation and impatience was clear as she fidgeted in her seat staring determinedly out of the side window. "Where to Bolls?" he was almost afraid to ask but he did need to know and this was reflected in his tone.

She jumped a little when he spoke and she managed to croak out a quiet response "Hospital".

His sense of alarm was heightened. "you hurt?"

"not me v...v..victim"

"The girl, right, St Thomas's it is!" Gene swung the car with renewed vigour now he had a destination.

Within a minute he once again became alarmed as he heard her breathing hitch and it became clear she was extremely upset. Gene was caught in a flux, he wanted to comfort her, but he knew she wanted to get to the hospital. "Bolls?" he was met by silence "Alex love, we'll be there soon." She nodded, but continued to look out the side window. He wanted to reach out for her but wasn't sure how to go about it. Her knee was in reach, but that didn't feel appropriate and he was concerned that one wrong move now could blow everything. Just then the hand she had been chewing on fell into her lap and he gently ran his thumb across her knuckles. No words were needed.

As they approached the hospital Alex had an intense feeling of nausea and took a few fortifying breaths. Gene swung into a parking spot clearly marked as belonging to Dr. K Jenkins and threw his door open. Alex was already streaking towards the doors of the accident and emergency department, the passenger door of the quattro wide open. Gene moved around closing the doors and locking up as quickly as possible. Setting of in pursuit Gene swept past the reception desk calling out to the hapless receptionist that Dr. Jenkin's parking spot is being temporarily commandeered by the Met. He blustered right through the department finding her doing much the same further down the corridor. He headed straight for her as a rather fierce looking nurse approached her from the other side.

"What do you think you are doing, disrupting my department?"

"ah..I'm sorry..I'm looking for.."

Gene thrust his warrant card at the nurse. "DCI Hunt, and DI Drake young lass shot in the head, one of my officers should be with her." The nurse continued to eye Alex warily, no doubt wondering why an experienced detective was so upset by a girl being hurt,

"If you had stopped at the desk on your way in they would have told you where to go. Follow me." With that she spun on her heel and took off down the corridor with some venom. After rounding several corners the final one brought then outside of the x-ray department. Chris was sprawled across one of four moulded plastic chairs screwed to the wall next to the door. When he saw his two superior officers he leapt to his feet, and cast a concerned look in Alex's direction as the tears from earlier threatened to fall once again.

"Guv, Mam...err they got the breathing...er I mean bleeding sorted, she is getting her head checked to see if its bleedin inside."

"Do we have an ID?"

"Nothin on her Guv, uniform is one of them posh ones over the river though so we might get something from the school."

"Er..how..how is she?" Alex was almost breathless to know."

"Um...Well she is still getting checked on, but fact she's alive is a good sign. Right?" With that they all saw Shaz round the corner with tea's and sandwiches for herself and Chris, almost dropping them when she noticed Alex and Gene. "Er, Guv, Mam" she thrust the teas towards them, both shook their heads. "Why don't you two go take those outside and come find us in a half hour!" Chris and Shaz nodded eagerly, not expecting this act of charity when they could have got a bollocking for Shaz being here at all.

When they left Gene slid down into one of the chairs and rubbed his forehead briefly. "Alex love wha.."

Gene was interrupted by the thump of a hospital trolley being thrust through the doors. One look at the heavily bandaged prone figure on the bed caused Alex to groan with anguish. Her worst fears and oddly her sincerest wish. It was Molly. Molly was hurt, Molly had been shot. Molly was here! In 1983, she was here with her and she wasn't disappearing when Alex looked at her. "Wh..where are you taking her?"

"Theatre love, she needs a load of stitches, they do 'em there when they're doin then internal ones."

"Her...is there any bleeding...inside?"

"dunno love, I'm only a porter, that'll go to the doctors in theatre."

Alex didn't know how to react she simply followed. Gene observed her throughout unsure of what was playing out before him. When they reached the reception area of the Operating theatres floor the porter informed the receptionist.

"Jane Doe shot in head, Film should be on their way!"

"No, not Jane Doe. Molly...her name is Molly Drake, I'm her mother."

The penny dropped for Gene "Shit" he muttered quietly under his breath.

"OK Mrs Drake, Mr Drake we have some forms for you to sign."

" Forms.. What for? I thought it was just stitches."

"We'll know when Mr Roberts sees the films. I'll have him come out to talk to you."

Alex nodded and approached the bed just before it was thrust through the door into the restricted area. Leaning forward she attempted to wipe away some of the blood dried on her daughters cheek. Even though the child was unconscious Alex, couldn't help but kiss her softly. " I'm right here darling, Mummy is here." With that she backed off and allowed the hospital staff to push the trolley on through the door and away from her. As the doors closed the tears that had been threatening flooded out.

"Ah Bolls, c'mere" Gene reached out and pulled Alex into a sound embrace, into her hair he whispered words of comfort. After a few minutes Gene led her to the seating area where they sat side by side, Genes arm resting around her shoulders as Alex leaned heavily into him silent tears streaming down her face. It was this way that Chris and Shaz found the pair shortly thereafter, not wanting to push their luck with Gene's kindness. Seeing them approach Gene lifted his shoulder. "Be right back love, just gonna fill in this pair."

"ID is in, victim is Miss Molly Drake, daughter Of DI Alex Drake. Get back to the scene and fill in Ray then get every copper in the Met out there looking for Layton...dead or alive I want this bastard."

Chris and Shaz attempted to absorb this new information as Gene all but shoved them back down the corridor.

As Gene Turned back to Alex he saw her stand up to greet the approaching surgeon.

…...

AN: Too tired to write more tonight, hopefully more tomorrow.


	6. CAT Scan

AN: Once again apologies for my tardiness life is mad. Hope you like it.

Chapter 6: CAT Scan

"Mrs Drake?"

All Alex could respond with was a tearful and shaky nod. "Mrs Drake I am Colin Roberts. I am a Consultant Neurosurgeon here at St Thomas'. I Have taken a look at Molly's CAT Scan and I'm confident that we are dealing with a flesh wound only."

"Oh, thank God, thank you, oh God." Gene approached just as the surgeon finished his sentence, he enveloped Alex in a strong embrace once again.

"The bullet has struck on the left side of her head about one inch above her ear, It seems to have run along the underside of her temple and caused a wound about five inches long along her scalp. I am going to oversee the stitches myself due to the proximity to her temple, but I don't feel anything more invasive is necessary."

"thank you, I...thank you. When can I see her?"

"Well we are going to sedate her to ensure she does not wake up during the stitching, we are also going to give her blood and saline to replace the fluids she lost. Are you aware of the circumstances of her injury?"

Gene decided to answer for her "We were...are the investigating police officers, we only discovered it were Molly when we got here."

"Ah I see, so no need to tell you that the police are in the building and might like a word."

"How...how long will she be sedated?" Alex questioned, her distress still evident to the two men in her company.

"It normally takes twelve to twenty four hours for the sedation to wear off completely, it will be up to Molly when she wakes up though."

"Can I see her before she is sedated."

"I'm sorry Mrs Drake, Mr Drake but the sedation has been administered already, I must get back and get started. We are likely to be a couple of hours I suggest you check in at reception for any paper work and head to the canteen for a coffee and something to eat, any changes I will send one of my team to look for you both." with that the dashing surgeon turned on his heel and made is way through the swinging double doors in pursuit of Molly.

…...

Five hours later found Gene and Alex pacing around the small recovery room. Alex unable to take her eyes off Molly and imploring her to wake up, and Gene staring out of the window at the bleak afternoon before him. Their separate musings almost overwhelming each of them, when yet another nurse entered to room to check on Molly. They had both long tired of questioning the nurses on her status as the only answer they seemed to get was that they would know more when she wakes up. Not an answer that calmed their anxieties.

Once the nurse left them alone once again Gene could bear the anxiety and tension no longer. "I wish they would just bloody well tell us something!"

His outburst caused her to crack a small smile despite her pain at Molly's condition. "Who would have thought it, big bad Gene Hunt waiting here for a nurse to tell him the answers without threatening to knock someone's block off."

Catching on to her attempt to lighten the mood he smiled back "Yeah well if I do that then you definitely will knock my flamin block off!"

They smiled tiredly and affectionately at each other simultaneously moving towards each other for a brief but fortifying hug and Alex pressed her mouth to Gene's for a mere second before turning back towards Molly. Squeezing her hand as he pulled away Gene announced that he was going to phone the station for an update and headed out to the corridor.

When he left the room Alex continued to look at her precious child on the bed in front of her. "Come on Molls, let me know you are here darling." She whispered before lifting the child's hand to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss.

Down the hall at the reception desk Gene was losing patience as the phone in CID continued to ring incessantly when eventually he heard an answer on the other end he was approaching the end of his tether.

"Granger what the hell are you monkeys playing at?"

"Oh Guv how's DI Drake?"

"Update. Now. PC Pointless!"

"Oh uh right. Chris, Ray and the others are shaking down their touts, we have got all the Met and city force on the look out and alerted the ports and airports just in case. Poirot is at the judge getting search warrants for all of Layton's properties and any known associates. Uniform have them covered in case he turns up, but the plan is to search his flat in about half an hour once the warrant is sorted."

"Warrant, why the bloody hell are you waiting for a warrant?"

"Just doin it by the book, don't want him getting away with it cos we messed up."

Gene exhaled a long, defeated breath. "I suppose you're right. Um look, could you come round the hospital and sit with Bolly so I can go to the flat search."

"Course Guv!"

"Yeah and bring something to eat for Drake or she's gonna waste away sittin here!"

"Be there in ten Guv"

With that Gene hung up the phone and rubbed at the emerging stubble on his chin, and turned back toward Molly's room.

As he went through the door he studied Alex, she looked exhausted, well, it is over 35 hours since she slept he thought. Her top and tight jeans though sexy as hell just didn't seem right here, their post date fumble felt like days ago. He closed his eyes in silent prayer in the hope that having Molly back would not prevent Alex from moving forward with their relationship.

She smiled up at him from across the bed as he returned to the room.

"They got him?" Pleading in her eyes

"Not yet love, but you know what, you might be right about Granger though, seems she is on top of it. They are just headin over to search his flat now."

"Oh ok. You going?" She seemed hopeful but unsure.

"Um, thought I might...Granger is bringing over something to eat thought she could keep ya company for a little while until I get back."

She seemed to brighten at this. "Yeah, need the best for this sort of thing." She cast him a teasing grin!

Grinning back at her he pulled her towards him "You know it Bolls, The Gene Genie is the best the Met can get." Reflecting the recent advertising campaign.

Her soft giggle was like a balsam to his soul. She inhaled his scent as she snuggled into him. "Just get him!"

"I will love, if it kills me I will get this bastard"

"It better not bloody kill you!"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her drawing strength for the search ahead. Having pulled apart Gene headed to the gents to tidy himself while Alex returned to her vigil next to her stricken daughter. She gently stroked the long hair that emerged from the top for the bandages back against the pillows, and studied the now cleaned up blood that still caught in Molly's eye brows, the vivid red of her sightly parted lips and the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she took each breath.

Gene returned and donned his suit jacket once again just as Shaz pushed her way through the bland grey door bearing the polystyrene container typical of Luigi's finest take-out. "Shaz, hi, thanks for coming"

"Hi Mam, how is she?"

"Hopefully she should be fine, we just need her to wake up now!"

"Right Bolls, eat up can't have you wastin away wi a kid to look after, see ya later"

With that Gene swept out, a man on the mission of his life. He would get this bastard!


	7. The search

AN: Your support is greatly appreciated. Don't you just love days off when the housework is done and you can actually do what you want to do. Ah bliss.

The Search

The well worn tyres of the scarlet quattro screeched to a halt outside of the address Gene had been given for Layton.

"Right ladies, ready?"

With that Ray and Chris stormed the stairs crowbars in hand. Gene followed and drew his gun as he pushed his way through the remnants of Layton's door while Chris and Ray gave each other a self satisfied nod of achievement before drawing their own guns. Gene and his team systematically worked through each room of the cluttered abode all hoping to find Layton hiding in a wardrobe somewhere, but alas they found the man they were looking for was definitely not at home.

"Shit" Gene let out a frustrated curse. He knew it would never be this easy, he just wished it were.

"Definitely not 'ere Guv"

"I can see that Christopher you twonk!"

"Right you lot, I want you to go through every piece of paper in this shit hole and I want a list of places this bastard could be."

"Guv, look about there's thousands of bits o' paper."

"I can see that Raymond, so pick a room and start sorting. I'm gonna arrange for boxes and a van to pick this crap up in."

…...

"She's beautiful mam!"

Alex looked down at her daughter adoringly. "Yes she is, she is so clever and funny too. She is...uh she is perfect!"

"Will she go back to 'er dads or stay with you now?"

Alex started at this until she realised the team assumed that Molly had been living with her father while Alex had been at Fenchurch East. "Er no...she will stay with me...i'm not letting her go again." Alex's smile grew sad.

"Have you told 'er dad she's here. He's bound to be worried."

"Oh...well if she's here I can only assume she was looking for me... I don't know how to get in touch with her dad... I couldn't get in touch with her. If he's looking for her will find us."

"What you mean if he's looking, won't he be worried sick 'bout her."

"Peter was never the most...involved or interested parent...I think...I think we were separated to remind me of my priorities. But she is here now and she is leaving over my dead body."

"That's so sad mam, I bet you will both be much happier now you have each other again."

Alex's warm grateful smile was all that was needed before the both turned back to the child in question.

The first faint twitch of the middle finger of the hand Alex caressed almost made Alex's heart stop and her eyes shot to Molly's begging for them to open. Then she felt it again. "Molly, Molly darling?"

As she always did when waking Molly twitched her nose and scrunched her eyes as Alex's smile widened exponentially. "Come on darling"

Molly smiled slightly as she opened her eyes slightly to find her mother beaming down at her. "Mu...mum?" Molly croaked out.

"I...uh I'll tell a nurse." Shaz flew from the room.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling" With that Alex leant over the girl wrapping her in a firm embrace and kissing her softly on the forehead and cheek "Thirsty?"

Molly gave a small nod as Alex poured a glass of the cool water and popped in a straw before holding it to Molly's mouth. After a short sip, "Mummy you are better, you are back!"

"Shh darling. You are here with me now, we will talk later."

"Tired mum."

"i kn..."

"Well I believe our little princess is awake." With that Colin Roberts swept into the room. Alex's smile was all the confirmation he needed without looking at Molly's drowsy but definitely open eyes. "I know you are tired but I just need to check a few things out before I can let you sleep. Ok?" Molly's tired nod was all she could manage as the handsome doctor proceeded to run through a battery of tests to confirm there had been no damage to her brain.

…...

Two hours later Gene scrubbed his hands through his face and hair as the team began to load the forty two boxes of papers, notebooks, receipts, diaries and general scraps of paper that had previously engulfed Layton's flat into the large police van. The exhausted faces and bodies of his team eventually gathered around the back of the van and Gene realised that further investigation tonight would be useless.

"Ok you lot good work. Lets get this back to the station and leave it in the capable hands of night shift. Get yer arses home for a decent kip and be back and rarin to go at eight in the mornin understood."

The following chorus of "Yes Guv's" and sighs of relief again confirmed to Gene this would be the most productive course of action.

Pulling Ray aside "I know yer tired, you've done well... but I need someone I can trust to make sure this gets done right." Ray's resigned nod told Gene that Ray would be as loyal to orders as ever! "Make sure it's all checked in right and get night shift started on sorting it out, stay by the phones in case we get a call from the ports or airports and get a kip in my office, in the morning when the others start comin in you head home. I'm goin back to the hospital talk to the kid when she wakes up. Call me if you find or hear anything"

"Yes Guv!"

…...

Shaz was on her way back from the toilets when Gene emerged from the creaking hospital lift.

"Guv, get him?"

With a sniff "Wasn't there. We'll find him though, there'll be a clue somewhere, even a poisonous rat can't disappear off the face of the earth."

"You stayin now Guv?"

"Yeah you go get some kip."

"She woke up."

"WHAT, when, is she ok?"

"Yeah few hours ago, seemed fine, tired but talking and everything doctor did some tests think its ok."

Gene blew out a long relieved breath. "How's Bolls?"

"appy, relieved, tired she just keeps looking at her like she is gonna disappear."

They both turned and entered the room. Alex turned her head to smile at Gene as he entered.

In a low whisper, "Mam I'm gonna head home now, see you tomorrow" with that Shaz gave Alex a swift hug gathered her assorted belongings and crept quietly from the room."

Gene removed his jacket and placed it over the back of the cheap plastic chair in the corner.

"So sleeping beauty ere woke up then."

Alex cast him a bright but clearly exhausted smile. "She did, oh Gene she is really here" a stray tear drifted down her cheek.

Gene smiled gently down at her. "Well now that one of you is 'aving a proper sleep its about time the other one does too." With that Gene stood Alex up form the high backed faux leather armchair typical of hospital bed sides and pulled it up close to the head of the bed. He slid behind Alex and seated himself comfortably before pulling her across his lap with Molly's hand still safely encased in her own. "Now sleep!"

Alex snuggled closer into Gene's neck and they shared a gentle kiss before relaxing. "Not the way you expected us to fall asleep together I guess."

"Bloody right! ...Still nice though. Now stop wittering on and sleep."

With that she leant up and kissed the underside of his chin before settling to sleep in his arms.


End file.
